Our Last Sunrise
by Raitou
Summary: I knew it was over, he couldn't keep up anymore. I promised him one last moment together, and I gave it to him, but I would never see him again. (TezuFuji)


_"Promise me one thing Syuusuke, one last thing." I looked at him, eager to know what he wanted, I would give him anything, well anything I could do. I showed him one of my rare, sincere smiles. I wanted him to remember the real me, not the fake me under the closed eye smile. It was these moments with him that I would cherish the most, he was not going to last much longer, well at least that is what the doctor had said. I had never thought that he would die like this, we're only in middle school, we have a lot more to live! Tezuka looked at me with his brown eyes locked away behind his glasses. "I want to spend a nice moment with you Syuusuke, I want to have a happy moment with you for the last time." My blue eyes, open alarmingly fast, he wanted to stay his last moments with me? "Kunimitsu... I-I don't know what to say." I closed my eyes, putting myself behind my safe zone once more, I did this when I was unsure of myself, when I didn't want people to know what I was thinking, I was a mystery. I liked that. He gave me an upset look but smiled softly, "At least get rid of that safe zone of yours, you won't need it. Just be yourself, no need to hide." I was shocked at his words, for him to say a thing like that was different, he never said anything like that. I let my mask fall off my face once again and I let tears roll down my face. "Don't cry Syuusuke, I'll always be in your heart. Never forget me." I gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Kunimitsu, I'll take you to watch the sunrise, you'll love it. It's beautiful." It was his turn to smile, not only did he smile, he hugged me back. "I'll get the doctor to let you out the hospital, it'll be special." I smiled softly one last time, "Go to sleep, it getting late. I'll come and get you tomorrow." He nodded, taking the glasses off his face and putting them in the nightstand. "Good bye Kunimitsu, I'll see you tomorrow." He softened his smile, "I'll see you then." I wave a goodbye and leave. The hospital, that place was starting to drive me crazy, Tezuka had been stuck there for the past few months, everyone came to visit him. Except me. None of them knew why I had been avoiding the hospital. In reality I hadn't, I came to visit Tezuka every single day that I could since many things have changed. Since Tezuka can't be captain, Ryuusaki-Sensei has been trying to get me to be the captain. I haven't accepted, I don't want to replace Tezuka, I'd never be as good as him. The next day rolled by very slowly, I was too exited to stay the whole night awake with Tezuka waiting for the sunrise. I knock on his hospital door, I entered as soon as I heard a 'Come in.' He looked at me in confusion. "I thought you were coming later?" I chuckled softly, "I wanted to stay all afternoon with you too!" I could see that, that made him smile. He was very sweet, he never showed it though, shame. Our afternoon was spent talking about school, tennis, school (again) and more tennis. The doctor came by at around 9:30 to talk to us. "So you want to take him out to watch the sunrise?" I nodded and the doctor gave me an upset look. "You'd be lucky if he lasts that long, do you really want to take him out there?" I look at the floor, I hadn't really thought about that. "Yes, it's his wish after all." The doctor seemed to understand and gave me a short smile. It took me and him a lot of effort to get to the cliff we'd see the sunrise on. I give Tezuka an exited look, I got a caring look from his brown eyes in return. We stayed quiet until sunrise. "Look Mitsu! The sunrise!" I felt him laying on my lap, unmoving. I knew he was gone, but I couldn't help and cry. "At least we got to see the sunrise.."_

* * *

Even now, years later, I still grief his death. I put it upon myself to be happy once again, but I can't seem to be able to. He was my source of happiness, my happiness, it was impossible to scribe how much I missed him and our middle school days, they were fun. I remember the moments with Tezuka in them, that always made me feel better. "Ne Mitsu, at least we got to see the sunrise.." I would tell myself all the time, hoping that he was there.


End file.
